Ao redor do lago
by Kikis
Summary: Era sempre quieto ao redor do lago durante o inverno. [Tradução] [HermioneViktor, CdF] corrigido


**Título:** Ao redor do lago (By the lake)

**Autora:** Inell

**Tradutora:** Kikis  
**Par:** Hermione/Viktor  
**Sumário:** Era sempre quieto ao redor do lago durante o inverno.  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Número de palavras:** 2500

_**Para quem se interessar, o endereço da história original e do livejournal da autora estão no profile da tradutora.**_

* * *

Era sempre quieto ao redor do lago durante o inverno. Assim que novembro virava dezembro, a maioria dos estudantes permanecia dentro do castelo ou em um dos pátios perto o suficiente da escola para se aquecerem se sentissem vontade. 

Hermione gostava da tranqüilidade pacífica do inverno. Tudo que precisava era um simples feitiço para esquentar e camadas de roupas que nem se percebia que estava frio o suficiente para enxergar sua respiração. Harry a achava algumas vezes quando ela descia para o lago, mas ele parecia entender que era um momento solitário para a garota e geralmente não a interrompia, a não ser que quisesse falar com ela.

O castelo havia se tornado um tanto sufocante desde que as notícias do Baile de Inverno haviam sido anunciadas. Todos estavam agindo de modo estupidamente ridículo e os estudos haviam sido esquecidos enquanto flertar e sair em encontros se tornava comum. A sua biblioteca se tornara um tipo de arena de acasalamento com garotas dando risadinhas e garotos gaguejando. Era repugnante!

Ela franziu o cenho e olhou raivosa para a água, ignorando o livro aberto em suas mãos. Ela odiava que seu santuário havia se tornado parte daquele ritual estranho, e ressentia o fato de que suas noites calmas de estudos com seu novo amigo agora eram interrompidas por garotas tagarelas - que jogavam algum tipo de jogo que Hermione não conseguia entender.

Ela observara seus colegas de classe, tentara analisar o comportamento deles, até lera um pouco sobre o assunto no momento que falhara em achar alguma conclusão lógica, mas ainda estava bem perdida em relação a como tudo aquilo funcionava. Obviamente, o fato dela não ter nenhuma pista ou noção sobre flertar e bobagens somente a fazia odiar aquilo mais, porque odiava não compreender algo.

- Focê está brava com a Lula-Gigante?

A voz suave interrompeu seus planos de azarar Ron e Harry tão discretamente que nunca seria descoberta se eles não parassem de ficar se comportando por causa do baile como um par de garotas tolas. Hermione olhou para cima, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso;

- Na verdade, a Lula-Gigante é provavelmente uma das poucas pessoas nessa escola que não está me enfurecendo. – Admitiu com um sorrisinho envergonhado ao ser flagrada encarando o lago.

- Qual é o prroblema, Herm-own-ninny? – Viktor perguntou com preocupação enquanto dava uma olhada na grama ao redor dos pés delas, e na rocha ao lado dela que possivelmente era grande o bastante para acomodar outra pessoa. – Está com frrio? Tenho casaco pesado se está com frrio.

- É algo bem bobo. – Ela disse com um sorriso torto enquanto ia mais para o canto da rocha e olhava para ele com um quê de timidez. Eles se encontravam na biblioteca há algumas semanas e haviam se tornado bons amigos durante esse tempo, mas ainda havia algo sobre Viktor que a confundia.

Possivelmente era o fato dele ser bastante imponente com seu jeito calado que ela não considerava mais frio, sabia que era simplesmente sua natureza. Poderia ser também o modo com que ele a olhava, que a fazia se sentir como se ele estivesse a vendo de uma forma que ninguém mais havia visto. Ou poderia ser só saber que ela tinha pensado em beijá-lo, e que ele a fazia sentir estranha com borboletas em seu estômago, e os olhares roubados que ela considerava embaraçosos.

- O que é bobo? – Ele perguntou curiosamente ao mesmo tempo em que finalmente sentou na ponta da pedra ao lado dela, parecendo que iria cair a qualquer momento.

- Viktor, tem bastante espaço para você se sentar aqui. – Ela falou quanto indicava a pedra ao seu lado.

- Não querro, como se diz, te sufocarr? – O garoto a encarou e ela percebeu que as bochechas deles estavam coradas pelo frio e ele tinha neve no cabelo escuro – Ficarria muito perto de você e não tenho o desejo de ficar a deixando não confortáfel.

Ele se esforçou com a última sentença, levando o tempo necessário para pensar nas palavras que queria dizer de uma maneira que havia se tornado comum e afetuoso nas últimas semanas. Ela mirou o lago, as bochechas corando enquanto dizia, baixinho:

- Não me importaria.

Houve um momento de silêncio, e então, ele foi sentar-se ao lado dela. A perna dele roçou contra a dela e Hermione pôde sentir a essência de polidor de vassoura e menta quando o rapaz trombou contra ela enquanto se arrumava.

- Desculpa. – Ele sussurrou.

Os dois encararam o lago, seus corpos se tocando enquanto sentavam, e ela pensou se esse sentimento era a razão das garotas agirem de modo tão bobo, e dos garotos se comportarem como idiotas. Era um sentimento esquisito, confuso, mas prazeroso de alguma forma. Na biblioteca, eles sempre tinham assunto. Viktor ainda estava aprendendo como se comunicar em inglês e suas meias palavras poderiam fazer alguém acreditar que ele não era inteligente, mas ele tinha a mente aguçada e opiniões interessantes.

Haviam discutido sobre uma variedade de tópicos em murmúrios suaves em meio às pilhas de livros na biblioteca dela. Ele era teimoso e tinha convicções fortes, porém era capaz de admitir que estava errado e a ouvia intensamente quando ela falava de seus próprios pensamentos. O silêncio era agradável também. Não era estranho ou desconfortável, mesmo ela tendo o pego a olhando em alguns momentos com uma expressão indescritível em sua face. Ela mesma havia o olhado escondido. Apesar de tudo, Viktor poderia não ser o que muitos consideravam belo, no entanto ela o achava estonteante, muito mais atraente do que os rostos bonitinhos que desapareceriam com o tempo.

- O que a palavrra bobo significa? – Viktor quebrou o silêncio com sua pergunta curiosa.

"Silly is an adjective. It means to behave in a way that is somewhat ridiculous, I guess you'd say," she explained.

- Bobo é um adjetivo. Significa se comportar de uma maneira que é, de algum modo, ridícula. Acho que descreveria assim. – Explicou.

Ele pensou sobre a explicação dela e concordou com a cabeça lentamente. Então, ele a mirou e perguntou:

- Por que focê está senndo boba?

- Oh, só estava incomodada com todos e com como estão se comportando por causa do baile. – Replicou honestamente – Vou ficar bem feliz quando isso tiver terminado e tudo puder voltar ao normal.

- Ah. – Ele disse em tom compreensivo, e deu uma risada – Eles, como focê diz, interromperan sua biblioteca? Na, é a palavra errada. Infadir é o terrmo correto?

Ela concordou.

- Invadir é uma boa palavra para se usar. Mas não é só minha biblioteca. Eles estão em todos os lugares com seus risinhos e cantadas. Não enxergo o porquê deles simplesmente não irem chamar a pessoa que gostariam de ir ao baile para descobrir se a resposta é 'sim' ou 'não' sem ficar jogando joguinhos estúpidos. Nosso Salão Comunal se tornou bem insuportável desde que anunciaram o baile.

- Focê acha que garrotas deveriam chamar os garotos? – Ele a olhou com surpresa, franzindo levemente o cenho enquanto considerava as palavras dela – Nunca oufi algo assim. Já falou chamou garroto?

- Não quis dizer- - Começou, mas ficou pensativa – De fato, o que tem de errado com uma garota que chamar um garoto? Os garotos chamam as garotas para sair o tempo todo apesar de tudo, então por que uma garota não pode chamar alguém que ela goste sem sentir necessidade de dar risadinhas e flertar como se tivesse que merecer um convite? Dois pesos para uma medida, é o que é!

Ele a examinou por um momento e sorriu.

- Focê tem tanto entusiasmo, Herm-own-ninny. Chamou algum garoto parra o baile?

- Bom, não. – Gaguejou, ficando vermelha com o pensamento de chamar um garoto. Ela não era confiante o suficiente para aquele tipo de coisa e já podia ouvir as risadas que sem dúvida se seguiriam após um convite. Ela tinha horror a rejeição e certamente todos iriam provocá-la quando o garoto dissesse não, como com certeza qualquer um faria.

- Porr que não chama um garroto? – Viktor questionou, curioso, enquanto removia o seu cabelo desgrenhado de sua cara, fazendo a neve cair em seu casaco. – Tem algum garoto que queirra chamar?

Sua última pergunta foi feita depois dele voltar a olhar o lago. Hermione estudou seu perfil e admitiu:

- Bem, há um garoto, mas nunca iria chamá-lo. – Ela aproximou-se inconscientemente um pouco mais dele quando o vento se tornou mais gelado.

- Há um garroto? – Ele repetiu baixinho, parecendo desapontado ao mirar o lago com uma expressão triste – Porr que não o chama? Qualquer garroto serria sortudo de te acompanhar no baile.

Hermione soltou um riso pelo nariz e girou os olhos.

- Ah, sim, qualquer garoto seria muito sortudo de me ter como acompanhante. – Disse secamente. Ela suspirou e observou sua respiração desaparecer enquanto o tempo passava.

- É o Potter? – A pergunta de Viktor era inesperada e feita em um tom um tanto brusco.

- Claro que não. – Ela falou como se questionasse a sanidade dele – Harry é meu amigo, _apenas_ meu amigo, como você sabe muito bem.

- Focê é próxima de Potter. Se non é ele, então é o garroto de cabelo vermelho. O garroto Veasel. – Disse com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Não, não é Ron. Realmente, Viktor, você vai continuar perguntando por todos os nomes dos meus colegas de classe? – Ela brincou na esperança de que isso aliviaria um pouco da repentina tensão.

- Não é Veasel. – Viktor decidiu ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos abandonavam o lago e se voltavam para ela novamente. Sua expressão era intensa, e ela sentiu aquela mesma sensação esquisita em seu estômago enquanto o olhar dela viajava pela face angular dele. O que quer que seja que ele viu pareceu deixá-lo feliz, já que ele relaxou os ombros e sorriu de leve – Porr que focê não chamou um garroto?

- Porque não saberia o que dizer e ele simplesmente responderia não. – Ela confessou em baixa voz. Viktor gostava de falar com ela na biblioteca porque Hermione não o tratava como aquelas outras garotas, e ela não havia estragado o que se tornara uma amizade muito agradável apenas porque pensou em como seria beijá-lo.

- Nós famos praticar. – Declarou enquanto se ajustava na rocha para poder encará-la melhor – Focê tem me ensinado o inglês, enton agora vou te ensinar a chamar um garroto para o baile.

- Viktor, isso é bobo. – Ela disse cheia de razão – Não vou chamar um garoto para o baile, então não tem sentido. Não quero nem mesmo ir. Por que se vestir bem e enfrentar um monte de problemas quando eu poderia ter a biblioteca só para mim?

- Nan é bobo. – Retrucou com uma firmeza que ela reconheceu como teimosia. Ele não ia desistir até ela tentar e Viktor provavelmente era mais teimoso que ela, então era melhor ceder para acabar com aquilo – Eu non chamei muitas garrotas para sair, mas assisto a meus amigos.

- Tudo bem. Ainda acho que isso tudo é ridículo, só para avisar. – Ela falou enquanto esfregava as mãos enluvados em suas bochechas na esperança dele pensar que o rubor era por causa do frio.

- Focê pensa que um monte de coisas são bobas. – Observou com um sorriso largo que fazia sua face ir de sóbria e imponente a atraente e acessível. Ela raramente via aquele sorriso fora da biblioteca.

- É por que um monte delas são. – Respondeu sorrindo – Certo, Senhor Krum. O que eu faria na situação totalmente hipotética de chamar um garoto para ir ao baile?

- Non sei o que 'hipotética' significa. – Admitiu com um franzir de cenho enquanto tropeçava na palavra.

- Significa 'imaginário' – Explicou após tentar descobrir um sinônimo.

- Ah. – Viktor concordou com a cabeça e ela assistiu a ele adicionar mentalmente a longa palavra a sua memória enquanto a pronunciava silenciosamente algumas vezes – Bom, parra chamar um garroto focê simplesmente diz: 'Garroto, focê iria ao baile comigo?' e ele vai dizer sim.

"_That's_ your advice?" She started to laugh, shaking her head when he glared playfully at her, wondering if anyone else got to see this side of Viktor Krum, rather hoping they didn't. She liked thinking he only showed it to her.

- _Esse_ é seu conselho? – Ela começou a rir, balançando a cabeça quando ele a mirou, matreiro, perguntando a si mesma se qualquer outra pessoa via esse lado de Viktor Krum, desejando fervorosamente que não. Gostava de pensar que ele somente mostrava esse lado a ela.

- É bom conselho. – Declarou maneando a cabeça – Sua vez de perguntar. Ao invés de um garroto, focê vai usar meu nome.

- Tudo bem. – Disse enquanto tentava parar de rir e ficar séria. Olhou nos olhos negros dele e, de supetão, sentiu-se nervosa, mesmo que fosse apenas uma brincadeira – Viktor, vocêiriaaobailecomigo? Pronto. Eu disse. O lago não é bonito no interno?

- Herm-own-ninny, isso foi péssimo. – Ele falou com um suspiro dramático – Pensei que erra muito boa aluna?

"I am!" She glared at him slightly as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder. Her nose was running, her cheeks were cold, and her lips were chapped, but she forgot about those things as she tried again. "Viktor, will you go to the ball with me? See, I _can_ do it," she said smugly.

- Eu sou! – Ela lançou um olhar para ele ao mesmo tempo em que jogava o cabelo para trás no ombro. Seu nariz estava escorrendo, suas maças do rosto estavam geladas, e seus lábios estavam rachados, mas ela esqueceu todas essas coisas ao tentar novamente – Viktor, você iria ao baile comigo? Viu, eu _posso_ fazer isso. – Disse orgulhosamente.

- Sim. – Ele a estudou de perto e sua fala foi quase hesitante ao se expressar, mas ele não desviou o olhar – Sim, vou com você.

Hermione piscou algumas vezes, abrindo a boca para falar antes de perceber que não tinha certeza sobre o que dizer.

- Oh. – Ela notou de repente, sentindo-se bem desapontada – Então, ele diria sim. Ok, a lição acabou. Estou ficando com frio.

- Focê é garrota frustrrante, Herm-own-ninny Granger. – Murmurou ao balançar a cabeça. Ele umedeceu os lábios e tomou a mão dela na dele – Amarria ir ao baile com focê se não achar a idéia boba.

- Sério?

- Sérrio. Se quiser ir comigo? Esperrava que eu fosse o garroto, mas talvez seja o estepe? – Perguntou, incerto.

Ele estava nervoso e suas bochechas estavam rosas, e ela sabia, de alguma maneira, que não era por causa do frio.

-Gostaria de ir. – Disse suavemente.

- Focê vai comigo? – Ele inquiriu esperançosamente.

- Eu te chamei, apesar de tudo. – Falou com um sorriso tímido.

- Sim, focê chamou. – Ele replicou, sorrindo largamente – Focê não é como outras garrotas, Herm-own-ninny Granger. Amo isso em focê.

- Não, não sou. – A garota concordou e impulsivamente se inclinou para frente e roçou seus lábios brevemente noss dele. Ela se afastou e escorregou para fora da pedra, suas maças do rosto rosas enquanto percebia que havia acabado de beijar Viktor Krum depois de chamá-lo para ser seu acompanhante no Baile de Inverno. Ela o mirou e sorriu – E você não é como os outros garotos, Viktor Krum.

Viktor passou seu dedo por seus lábios e a encarou antes de balançar a cabeça de leve e levantar. Ele sorria ao oferecer sua mão a ela:

- Vou te levar de volta para o castelo. – Disse suavemente enquanto seu olhar movia-se dos olhos dela aos lábios de novo. Ela pensou que ele poderia beijá-la e não tinha certeza de que estava pronta para aquilo ainda.

O rapaz pareceu notar sua confusão, já a conhecendo tão bem, e, ao invés disso, tirou um cacho desgarrado de frente da face dela, o couro de sua luva macio contra a bochecha dela. Quando ela pegou a mão dele e sorriu, ele apertou a mão gentilmente. Trocaram um sorriso de cumplicidade enquanto voltavam para o castelo, conversando tranqüilamente sobre as aulas e o baile.

Fim

* * *

**N/t: Viktor/Hermione é um dos meus casais favoritos (infelizmente não tão popular em português), e essa história, assim como muitas da mesma autora, sempre me deixa com um sorriso gigante no final, além de ser bastante original – quem ia pensar no Viktor chamando a Hermione para o baile (ou o contrário ;P!) desse jeito?**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Se considerarem a história/tradução digna de reviews, a autora/tradutora ficaria muito feliz em recebê-las!**

**Beijos,**

**Kikis**


End file.
